


Tales from the thousand and one nights

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Emperor！Mark, M/M, traveller！Eduardo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo在Mark的帝国活过了一千零一夜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from the thousand and one nights

当旅人走进房间，他首先看见的是橘红色跳动的炉火，木柴而不是炭在底下烧着，照亮墙上挂着的静物花瓶画像的一半，阴影渐次隐没在黑色里。

然后他看见壁炉边趴着的雪白大狗，毛发蓬松，安静地发出呼吸声。它好像是睡着了，又好像没有，总之它像没有看到爱德华多一样，就让他走过去了。

皇帝陷在宽大的座椅里，金色镶边，深红的天鹅绒衬子显得十分舒适。打开的窗户外天空中星星明亮闪烁，皇帝侧过脸询问：“哪儿是大熊座？”

旅人摇摇头，在一梯一梯的书柜上坐下，风衣兜帽摘下来，露出温和的脸庞。“我懂得看云，却不懂得怎样看星星。”

“可是现在没有云。”

“那便等到有云和大风的时候再找我。”

“你活不了那么久，”皇帝支着手肘前倾身子，“我的帝国里不留没有用处的人，你马上要被处决。”

旅人快活地笑出声：“可是马上就有云和大风。”他的眼睛弯起来，仿佛藏着一个甜蜜梦乡。“您的海上起风了。”

他说。皇帝的袍角扬起来，风吹得炉火晃动，大狗呜咽了一声，又安静下来。

“我为您观察风从哪里来，要吹着云到哪里去，不妨让我活过今晚。”

“那云要到哪里去呢？”皇帝问，躺回椅子里，王冠从卷发中蹭歪了，手撑在脸颊下面，困倦又茫然：“你要到哪里去呢？”

“云要到雨里去。”爱德华多低声回答他，“我哪儿也不去。”

皇帝睡着了。

这是第三十三夜。

*

“你已经活过了两百零八夜，作为一个没有什么用处的人，非常了不起。”

夏天的时候皇帝坐在白色大理石砌的台阶上，地面用青金石、蔷薇辉石、橙色方解石、绿松石作为点缀，小路的尽头连着花园，几只年幼的鹿在暮色里低下头饮水。

“我不会对此做出申辩，但我确实为您带来了一只垂耳朵的兔子。”

旅人把兔子放在草地上，它蹦蹦跳跳地走远了，皇帝的鹿立刻欢迎了它。

“软褐色的垂耳兔，”皇帝眯着眼睛看他的鹿和兔子，“这很稀松平常，但你仍然可以活过今夜。然而明晚你将找到一只不会飞的鸟。”

“鸟儿怎么不会飞呢？除非它们奔跑或游泳，您想要的是那样的鸟儿吗？”

“不，我想要的是能飞却不会飞的鸟儿。”

“不会飞的鸟儿有什么用处？”旅人在皇帝身边坐下，“我可以为您带来一只机械心的蓝鹦鹉。”

“可我只想要一只不会飞的夜莺。”

“为什么呢？”旅人问，“为什么呢？鸟儿不会飞，总有缘由；人们不想让鸟儿飞，也总有缘由。”

皇帝站起来，带着他走向花园。

“没有夜莺的看护，我的玫瑰都枯萎了。”

“那我可以为您重新栽种玫瑰。”爱德华多承诺，靠着这个又活过了一百二十天，然后在下一次晚上为皇帝寻来了一只夜莺。

*

第七百六十九个晚上他们用七枚幸运银币解决了帝国的法律。

皇帝被成堆的流苏软垫包围着，雪白大狗趴在他怀里。

“我不想要任何东西了，”皇帝告诉他，“我什么都有，你拿来的既不新奇，也不重要。”

“难道它们没有令您感到快乐吗？”

“从前有，然而快乐是减少的。”

旅人忧愁地叹气：“请原谅我，但为什么不是您的欲望增加了呢？”

“那也没什么，”皇帝说，“如果你不能填满我增加的欲望，仍然要被处死。”

“好吧，这真不讲理，好吧。”旅人陷入沉思，靠在皇帝卧室由丝绸当壁纸的墙上，夜色中显示出某种雕像般肃穆的美感。

好一会儿以后，雕像转活，皇帝的蓝眼睛一眼不眨地望着他，爱德华多提议：“听故事怎么样？”

*

一个故事讲飞过大洋的龙，一个故事讲天上坠落的星星；一个故事在海底，一个故事在剧院里；皇帝会变成皮毛打卷儿的猫，梦中有城市也有旅行。

蓝色的盒子能玩弄时间，皇帝听到五分之四发问：“红皮球？”

他的雪白大狗叼来红皮球，于是明晚主角换成叫Prancer的驯鹿，森林雪地上哒哒跳过舞蹈。

又一夜爱德华多是迁居东方的诗人，又一夜皇帝给他写了年月漫长的信。

“没有更离奇的吗？”皇帝说，“我要听更离奇的。”

更离奇的魔术和长生种，热带下雪，看不见的怪物随心修改记忆，皇帝问：“世上有这样的怪物吗？它对我的脑子做了什么？”

“它没对您做任何事。”旅人回答：“这个您不是那个您，这个我也不是那个我。”

皇帝迷惑了。“既然如此，你告诉我，什么才是真的，什么又是虚假的。倘若我不能分辨，你也要被处死。”

“您当有些耐心，”爱德华多道，“时间自会分辨，为什么不再等等？”

*

等到九百九十六夜。

旅人说：“我来向您道别。我的故事说完了，我的东西您也不再想要了，为了活命，我最好赶紧启程。”

皇帝失手打翻了他的枕头，蓬松暖和的被子滑到羊毛地毯上。

“你不被获准离开，”皇帝抱着他的另一个枕头冷酷地说，“违反了命令的人将要被处死。”

“那您处死我好了！反正我在您的帝国别无用处。”

皇帝于是开始翻找他的雪白大狗。“陪它玩一会儿吧！”皇帝说：“别来烦我，我要睡了。”

睡到九百九十七夜。

皇帝说：“今天我什么也不知道，帝国的法律不必执行。”

就活到九百九十八夜。

“给我倒杯水！”

九百九十九夜。

“被子滑下去了。”

然后是第一千个晚上。

“帝国没有节日吗？今晚应该过节。”

最后的一千零一夜。

他们很困了，皇帝坐在宫殿外的台阶上，旅人说：“我们该回到里面去，可真冷。”

“只有你感觉冷。”

“那我们也应该回到里面去，”爱德华多说，“窗户同样可以看到朝阳。”

皇帝光脚踩在白色大理石地面上，跟他回到了卧室。

“太阳出来，我该启程。”阳光照到皇帝的玫瑰园上，旅人欢欣道：“感谢您的慷慨，我该到别处看看。”

“看看什么？”

“他们的花儿、鸟儿和宫殿，每个帝国都值得去看看。”

“我的帝国什么都有，你不用到别处去看。”

“我不认为您说了假话，可您的帝国律法森严，有些可怕。我在您这里别无用处，原谅我吧，我该走了。”

太阳照在皇帝柔软的卷发和冷金色的王冠上，他的蓝眼睛胜过王冠上的所有宝石。“请别这样。”皇帝小声说，“请别这样。”

然后他宣布：“帝国有一条新法令，一旦谁在帝国里居住超过一千零一夜，他可以成为永久公民。”

“你瞧，就是这么简单，”皇帝清清嗓子，“你爱做什么就做什么，不必有用处。”

爱德华多对他微笑：“这可真好。”

皇帝揉了揉眼睛：“我们应该去床上躺着，而不是计较帝国的法律。”

“说得对，我们该休息了。再次道别，我得去找个新住处。”

“什么样的住处比得过皇帝的宫殿？”

“那很难说，鹿和兔子睡在森林里，夜莺睡在玫瑰丛里，我也不知道我会睡在哪里。”

“那就留下来，别离开，”皇帝在他的枕头里打了个呵欠，“当你离开，我睡不着觉。”

“那好吧，”爱德华多低声回答，“我就睡在这里，哪儿也不去。”

皇帝睡着了。

 

——Someone must have seen me because the next thing I knew I was being accused of forced cannibalism.

他小小地微笑了一下。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 由于脑洞太小，所以这一千零一夜里出现的都是我的各种文_(:з」∠)_无聊的朋友可以猜一下是哪二十五篇（。  
> 以及结尾没有报社！梦境（脑洞）是心灵的反应，当然是要一起HE的~


End file.
